


She had the world

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Queen of Thieves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мир - тесный", - повторяет Элеанор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She had the world

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на флэшмоб для Банши без башни., Вейн/Элеанор, ключ - "теснота".

Нью-Провиденс — в сущности, маленький остров. Всего-то двадцать одна миля в длину, семь в ширину, и большая часть этого даже не Нассау. Точка на карте, затерянная в сетке широт и долгот. В пятидесяти милях на восток лежит Элеутера, и, у её северной оконечности — еще более маленькая точка, Харбор Айленд, крошечный островок, где отец Элеанор построил свой дом — не её дом — и где он успешно делает вид, будто он, Ричард Гатри, респектабельный торговец и честный человек. «Лицемерный ублюдок, вот ты кто», — думает Элеанор, и ногти до боли впиваются в ладони. На Харбор Айленд она была один лишь раз, давно. На восточном берегу острова розовые пляжи, с западного видна Элеутера. «Элеутера» в переводе с греческого означает «свободный». Это Элеанор сказал мистер Скотт. Не то чтобы её вообще волновал греческий, и не то чтобы мистер Скотт так уж хорошо его знал — им обоим больше по душе были цифры.  
Нассау — в сущности, маленький город. От таверны Элеанор до форта всего ничего, окна её комнат и борделя глядят друг на друга, а стоит выйти за порог и пройти сотню ярдов к берегу — обнаружишь, что твои ноги лижет морская волна.  
Мир, в котором живет Элеанор очень тесный, и очень большой, потому что если посмотреть на карту — окажется, что они в юго-западном углу многоугольника торговых путей, связывающих Африку, Карибское море, материковые английские колонии и Европу. С Западного берега Африки сюда плывут корабли с невольниками (на одном из них, много лет назад, прибыл еще мальчишкой в трюме с другими рабами мистер Скотт), с плантаций Ямайки и других островов везут в Европу и колонии сахар, а в Бостоне пьют изысканные вина и едят на привезенном из Европы фарфоре одетые в европейские шелка её респектабельные родичи Гатри, родственники с отцовской стороны, надменные и чопорные, снисходительно поглядывающие на младшего сына даже теперь, спустя столько лет. Элеанор доставляет ядовитое удовольствие думать, что для этих людей её отец все еще остается неким непутевым отростком семейного древа, не имеющим собственной ценности, стоящим лишь столько, сколько он зарабатывает денег в год. То есть чем-то, чем она сама является для него. Много позже, краем уха слушая молитву, которую читает пастор над гробом и поглядывая на профиль мистера Андерхилла, Элеанор подумает, что они оба — Элеанор и Ричард Гатри — стали кем-то вопреки, и оба зависели от этого острова. Напоследок отец еще раз подвел её — умер, именно тогда, когда у неё на счету был каждый игрок на её стороне. Что ж, это произошло из-за её поступка, так что в определенном смысле, они, наконец, квиты после стольких лет.  
Нассау — маленький город, совсем тесный и дикий, но у Элеанор есть её карты, на которых отмечены основные маршруты торговых судов, и есть донесения агентов о том, когда и с каким грузом отправляется корабль. Эта система работала еще при её отце, а сейчас вся информация стекается к ней. Она отмеряет её, как торговец товар, и раздает — как королева милости своим подданным. Тому, кто скажет ей, что Нассау — провинциальная дыра, Элеанор Гатри рассмеется в лицо. У неё ведь есть целый мир.  
И у неё есть Чарльз, пропахший морем, плававший на своем корабле в тех местах, где она никогда не была и принадлежащий ей. Это, последнее, Элеанор знает каким-то внутренним чутьем, как знают такие вещи женщины, уверенные в себе. И как это часто бывает в таких случаях, не слишком это ценит.  
Нассау — маленький город, и даже порвав с Чарльзом, она продолжает видеть его на каждом шагу — если «Рейнджер» стоит в гавани, конечно.  
А мир все-таки очень тесный, потому что в нем пересекаются и сплетаются в дикий клубок такие разные вещи, как набитый золотом испанский галеон, мечта Элеанор о мирном Нассау (о том Нассау, который испанцы разрушили и сожгли), и прошлое пирата Джеймса Флинта, явившееся в лице губернаторской дочки Абигайл Эш.  
«Мир — тесный», — повторяет про себя Элеанор как молитву, пока солдаты Хьюма волокут её на «Скарборо». Они все — она, Чарльз, Флинт, возможно, даже эта девочка Абигайл — еще обязательно встретятся.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не уверена, что Харбор Айленд, упоминаемый в тексте - именно тот Харбор Айленд, который имели ввиду сценаристы, - уж очень быстро Флинт и Билли туда и обратно сплавали, но другого мне гугл не выдал.


End file.
